Sticky Notes
by PsychoNami
Summary: The Eds break Kevin's bike and Double D offers to fix it. Kevin soon notices Double D is hiding a dark secret. BoyXboy KevinXDouble D Slash in later Chapters. I suck at summaries...
1. The Scam

**Colaboration Story w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning**: BoyXboy~~Dun like? Dun read!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, at any time have owned Ed, Edd n Eddy. If I did, the show would be running...

**Will try to update once a week!!!** Please don't hurt us if we can't.

* * *

**Sticky Notes**

I took the note from the dryer, it read:

_Please fold the clothes_

_Mom _

With a smile I started taking the clothes out of the dryer. I moved the clothes to the folding table and started my work. _Every child should start the day by doing the task set by their parents._

Humming quietly I finished my task. I was done just in time to hear the doorbell. Halfway across the room the door burst open and in popped Ed and Eddy. As usual Ed tackled me.

"Are you done with your stupid chores yet?!" Eddy screamed in his discordant voice

"If you must know Eddy I just finished them."

"Oh great, now you can help with our latest scam."

"And what would that be, Eddy?" I replied with a sigh. He proceeded to explain his scam of The Eds' candy store.

"And how am I supposed to that?!" I gave him an exasperated look.

"I don't know brainiac you're the smart one, figure it out!" he yelled right back.

With a sigh we go into the garage and started working. A few hours of painting bricks to look like unappetizing pieces of candy. Eddy then put me to work on the candy stand. After a few hurt fingers and countless tools dropped on my feet, I finished. Eddy then got ready to scam the kids of the cul-de-sac.

Jimmy was the first to walk up with that same shyness he has about him. Eddy gave his evil grin and his sales pitch about the candy successfully bringing the other kids to the stand.

"Hey Sarah look, candy!" Jimmy points excitedly

"Don't go over there; it's just my stupid brother."

"It's ok Sarah lets go over."

"Alright Jimmy."

Just as she agreed Naz, Ralph, and Kevin walk up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naz says with a smile.

"I'd like a piece of fudge!" exclaimed Jimmy. Eddy snickers and makes Ed paint a brick to look like fudge. He goes to give it to Jimmy.

"That'll be a quarter." Eddy extends his hand for his prize.

Jimmy gives him the quarter and takes the "candy." He takes a few steps back and bites down on the "candy" shattering his teeth. He cries in pain.

"Jimmy!" Sarah runs to Jimmy.

"Look at what you did to Jimmy!"

Sarah bull rushes to the stand.

"Oh dear." I back up a few steps knowing something horrible is about to happen. Sarah tears the stand apart with ease.

"Baby sister!" Ed backs away.

"Stupid Sarah!" Shouts Eddy as we run towards Eddy's house. Sarah retaliated by throwing one of the bricks in our direction.

CLANK!!!

"My bike!!!" Kevin yelled in shock. I look back to see the dented remains of Kevin's bike.

"Oh dear!"

Kevin runs after us rolling up his sleeves like he always does before he pounds us.

"I'm going to pound you, you dorks!"

Kevin catches up to us and pounds both Ed and Eddy. He turns to me. I cower as he mover in my direction.

"I can fix it." I stutter out in fear of the pain he can inflict.

"You can?" Kevin stops in his tracks.

"Y…yes" I look over. He mulls it over.

"Fine, I'll bring it over to your house later, about what time?"

"A…around 4." _I'm not going to die? All I have to do is fix his bike?_

"Fine, you better be there." Kevin picks up the remains of his bike and leaves with everyone following.

"Stupid Kevin, now we have to come up with a new scam." Eddy says annoyed.

"No Eddy, I'm going home before you get us into any more trouble." I walked home just as I started getting hungry.

* * *

**A/N: **This was rushed!!!! O.O It's just bad...We tried!! But we would still like feedback. Please be nice??

* * *


	2. The Bike

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. () If I did Kevin and Double D would be together!!! :D

Thank you guse so much for the reviews!!! They made me post early!!! :3

* * *

Double D's P.O.V.

"Messy, messy, messy. So dusty. Company will be here soon, it has to be clean." I stopped and looked around.

"I should really stop talking to myself." I got back to dusting, and a sticky note caught my attention.

Please sweep the back patio.

3 Mom

"Love? I don't believe that…." My vision started to blur. _Oh not again._ The doorbell rang. _Oh dear…can't let anyone see me. _I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly.

"J..just a minute!"

"Alright, just hurry up." I heard muffled from the other side of the door.

Kevin's P.O.V.

Double dork opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Um h..hi Kevin. C..come on in." He said sniffling.

"You ok, dude?"

"Y..yea, I just g..got some dust in my eyes."

"Oh um ok" I stepped in holding my bike. _He looks like he was crying_…

"Where do you want me to put my bike?" I held it up.

"Oh, we'll be fixing it in the garage, follow me"

"Alright man, lead the way." I followed him into the kitchen, looking around as I did. _What's that all over the walls? ...Are those sticky notes?_

"What's up with the sticky notes man?" I asked a bit confused.

"They're tasks set out by my parents." Double D answered without turning in a shaky voice that was very unlike him.

I followed him into a surprisingly clean and organized garage. Again the walls were covered in sticky notes. He walked to the work bench and grabbed a heavy looking tool box.

"You can set it on the table, over there." He pointed at a table against the wall by the door as he struggled with the box.

"Ok man." I quickly sat it on the table.

"Let me help you with that." I took the box from him.

"No it's quite alright, I can carry it." He protested.

"No man I got it." I said with a smile and sat it next to my bike. _There's no way he can carry that thing by himself._

"So how are you going to fix it?" I asked as I read some of the sticky notes. _Wow that's a lot of chores._

"Anything can be fixed with the proper tools." He sat down in front of the bike and started working.

"Whatever you say man." I stopped reading the notes and sat next to him. As he worked he asked me to hand him tools every now and then.

He had been working on my bike for about two hours when the phone rang. He stood up.

"Just a minute Kevin." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, no problem man." I stood and looked over my bike. _Wow he's making this thing look great._

He answered the phone. He was talking very quietly and I could only hear his side of the conversation but it sounded pretty harsh. I could hear his voice start falter half way through the phone call. _He sounds like he's going to cry, is he getting yelled at?_

"O..ok Mom, l..love you, bye." He hung up the phone and came back to the garage.

"Hey you ok man?" I said slightly worried._ I don't think I've seen him upset before. Why would his mom make him want to cry? _

"I'm completely fine." He said not looking me in the eye and sat down.

"You sure?" I asked sitting back down.

"Y..yes." He said quietly and got back to work.

"Alright man." I gave him a smile. _I won't bother him about it, but what was that call all about? _

We sat in total silence except for the sounds of the tools for the next hour until the bike was fixed. I helped him put the tools away and clean up the garage without exchanging any words.

"S..sorry about b..breaking your bike, I'll make s..sure it doesn't happen a..again." He said faintly, but I could hear he was holding back tears.

"Thanks man, see you tomorrow." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Goodbye Kevin." He still didn't look me in the eye.

"See you then." I left wondering what was wrong. _Hope he'll be ok._

On my way home I couldn't get him out of my head. _I have to find out what's eating Double D, even if I have to do something stupid._ _I like it better when he's happy; I'll just have to make him happy myself. _I stopped walking. _Why am I so worried about him, isn't he one of the dorks?...Oh well. _I shrugged it off and went home.

* * *

**A/N: **Good reviews make us smile!!! And update faster!!! (hint hint ;D)

Sorry for any grammar errors...we get tired...:3


	3. Tailing Double D

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read!! I no like complaints!!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together!!! :D

**You guys make us so happy!!!** 26 reviews and only 2 chapters!!!! Thank you so much!!! :3 Because of the good reviews you have inspired us to write and post early!!! (now is teh time to pat churself on teh back ^-^)

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

_I can't believe I'm hiding in the bushes or following double D. But I need to figure out what's wrong because no one else seems to notice! There he is! _

"Oh" I ducked as Double D walked by. He looked in my direction and took a few steps toward me. I moved back hiding more. _Oh man did he see me!?_ I stayed as still as possible. _Keep walking! No one's over here!_

"Double D get over here!" Eddy yelled from somewhere out of sight.

"Alright Eddy." He walked away hesitant to turn away from the bush. _Saved by a dork._

_I hate Eddy, why does Double D even hang out with those dorks?_ I moved to another bush to get a better view of what they were doing. Eddy had the other two down to his level and was whispering to them. _Probably another one of shortie's pointless scams._ I subconsciously started glaring at Eddy. _I really don't like him._ Eddy suddenly turned around rubbing his neck. I ducked quickly. _Oh man! Did he see me?_

"Feels like someone's burning holes into the back of my neck." He said looking at the bush.

Ed grabbed his head looking at it and yelled, "I don't see any holes!"

"Get off me Ed you stink!" Eddy backed away. I tried not to laugh as I watched them be stupid. _Dorks, but man that was a close one._

"That's strange Eddy, I thought I saw something move earlier." Double D said looking at my bush. _Don't come this way!_

"Forget it, let's get back to work." Double D and Eddy turned around and he continued whispering. I moved closer trying to hear what he was saying. _What's he going to try this time?_

"….And it'll be our best scam ever!" Is all I caught him say. _Stupid dork, your scams never work._ I gazed up at Double D; his eyes were glassy and full of sorrow. _Why do you seem so broken? I have to find out._

"Sock head, are you even listening?!" Eddy yelled and Double D snapped out of it, jumped and looked at Eddy.

"Of course I am! Let's just get this over with." They left and I moved to get up and out of the god forsaken bush. Double D glanced at my hiding spot. I fell flat to the ground. _Please don't see me. _He stared in my direction and took a few steps forward. I could hear my heart as it pounded in my ears. _Just fallow the dorks! Don't see me!_

"Hurry up sock head!" Double D stayed still. _I'm so dead! He knows I'm here!_ He stared at the bushes for a second as if debating to walk over, then turned and left. After a minute or two I got up and followed. _I'm really bad at this… Almost got caught three times now…_

One horrible scam later….

_Man those two dorks make Double D do too much for those stupid scams. That plus all those chores from the sticky notes, he has too much on his plate._ I watched as all three got beaten by Sarah and crawled away after the victims of their failed scam left. _I hope he's alright, the other two can get beaten all they want, but he better be alright._

I watched them all split up and leave so I thought it was safe and got out of my hiding spot. I gave up on following him._ I'm not getting any info on double D like this; I need to go back to his house._ _But how?_ I turned a corner and almost smacked right into my person of interest and stopped short.

"O..oh hi Kevin."

"Oh hey man" _That was close; don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is._

"I..is your b..bike working alright?" Double D asked looking around for my bike.

"Yeah it's working great man, thanks for fixing it." _Ok good, he has no idea I was fallowing him. _I sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Then why not ride it?" He asked tilting his head.

I stared at him for a moment trying to think of answer. _He looks cute when he's curious. Wait….what did I just think?_

"Well...um…uh…..just o..out for a w..walk man." I managed to stutter out at the last minute._ Worst excuse ever Kevin!_

"Oh um o..ok, but I have a question that might sound weird." He said as he looked down.

"Oh? Ok man, what's your question." _Ask away, I don't mind, you're cute when you're curious…wait..Why am I thinking that!? Ok I'm not even going to ask myself that._

"H..have you felt like s..someone was w..watching you at all t..today?" he said almost inaudible.

"Um..Watching me? N..no man not at all, why have you?" _Oh man I'm caught! He knows I followed him! __I should have known I couldn't fool him! He's to smart!!_

"O..oh no, it's n..nothing. I..I was just wondering" He shook his head and looked away.

"Oh alright man, you sure?" _Off the hook!_ _Close one!! He knew someone was there though…_

"Y..yea I'm sure and let me k..know if you have any p..problems with your bike I..I'll fix it for you." He smiled slightly.

"Oh really? That's awesome, thanks man, see you." I smiled back. _Cuter when he smiles….What's wrong with you today Kevin? Why think these things?_

"Goodbye Kevin, have a good night" He looked up at me.

"You too man." I smiled _He's shorter than I thought._ He left and I headed home. _That was a close one, I'm not following him anymore….I'll get caught for sure if I do._

I stepped up the path to my house._ Now back to my main problem. I need to get back into his house... Now how to do it?_

"I'll use my bike!" I yelled out loud as I closed the door getting a bewildered stare from my father, I shrugged it off and went to my room and closed the door.

_I'm going to end up doing something really stupid, I know it._ I sighed and flopped on my bed. _Well I'm willing to do it for Double D's sake._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** This one took a long time to put up!! We're sorry!!! But you'll understand when you see chapter 4 . (we won't post unless the next chapter ic complete.)

Review still make us happy and want to post so hint hint~~hehe.


	4. His Parents

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read!! I no like complaints!!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together!!! :D

I'm so sorry this took so long to post!!! Dun hurt us!!! D: I'm just getting over being sick and I've been busy with the school play. Thank you for waiting and all the reviews!!!

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

I peeked over the fence to see if Double D was coming my way. I saw him in the distance with the other two dorks. _Probably getting him to be part of another one of their ever failing scams._ They got closer to me. _Have to get ready_. I turned away, grabbed a rock and started pounding on my front rims with it. I quickly threw the rock over the fence and smeared some dirt and gravel on my clothes and face. _I hope this works_.

I ran over to the fence to see if they were within earshot. They were really close so I ducked down. _Aw man, did they see me? Hope not…_

"Ah man!! My bike!" I yelled so they would hear. They came around the corner and saw my bike.

"Oh my, what happened?" Double D said rushing over. Eddy laughed and Ed just stood there staring stupidly at it.

"I was riding and I didn't see the rock in front of me and hit it." _I hit it with a rock…_..

"Oh dear! Are you hurt?" Concern clearly showed in his voice.

"No I'm fine, it's just dirt." I shrugged it off_ It really is just dirt…is he buying this?_

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?" He looked me over.

"I'm fine man, but my bike isn't so lucky…" I picked it up. _I'm so sorry…_

"Well…um…uh I…I can fix it." He said looking down.

"Who cares about this jerk?!" Eddy interrupted.

"But Eddy I promised to fix his bike if it broke again."

"But!" Eddy yelled.

"Double D is busy now." Ed picked up Eddy and started walking away.

"Come on mister, let's go to my house and have some buttered toast! Oh! We can go see Ralph's chickens instead!!!"

"Ah! Ed put me down!" Eddy struggled as they left. Double D stared after them tilting his head. He seemed confused. They trailed off as they got further away.

"That was weird…so you can fix my bike?" I turned back to Double D.

"Of course I can." He smiled

"Oh that's great, man." I smiled. _This plan actually worked_?

We started walking to Double D's house as I carried my bile. He opened the door and let me inside. The walls were empty. All the sticky notes were gone.

"Where are all the sticky notes, man?" I asked looking up and down the walls.

"Oh um I finished all the chores." Double D said clearly lying.

"What ever you say, man." I didn't want to push the subject.

Double D led me to the garage again. I set the bike on the table and grabbed the tool box. _This is still way to heavy for him_. I sat it next to the bike and sat down next to Double D.

"I could have carried it." He said turning to me.

"Ah no man, it's alright, you're fixing my bike it's the least I can do." I said with a smile. _Plus you're tiny!!! There's no way you can lift it without falling over._

"Oh…alright." He grabbed a tool and started working on my bike. I watched his face as he worked. His eyes still had a glint of sadness. _What's making him so sad? I could try to cheer him up._

"Knock Knock."

"What?" Double D looked at me confused.

"Um it's the beginning of a joke…a knock knock joke."

"Joke? Why are you telling a joke? Do you have a concussion?" He grabbed my head and looking at it.

"I don't see a bump." He moved my head to examine it.

"No no I was trying to make you laugh."

"Oh…" He stared at me for a second still holding my head. We both started laughing. _Not how I wanted to make him laugh but hey it worked_. We laughed until our sides hurt.

"Ok ok, to much!" I said trying to stop.

"My sides hurt!" he said, when he finally stopped then he got back to work.

After a while and a few attempted and failed jokes he finished my bike.

"Ok all done. Try not to hurt yourself, or it."

"Alright I'll try." I say smiling. _That's a way to get him to laugh…my jokes suck._

I helped put the tools away and I carried the toolbox to its normal spot. I then put my bike down to check the newly fixed tire and I got an idea. _I know what will make him laugh._

"Hey Double D come over here." I said with an evil grin.

"Oh of course, hold on.' He said as he cleaned off the table and walked over.

"Is something wrong with the bike? He tilted his head.

"Not at all." I grabbed him and started tickling him mercilessly. He immediately fell to the floor laughing.

"Stop! Stop! I'm ticklish!" He yelled as he laughed.

"Never!" I laughed as I continued. He squirmed laughing trying to get away but I stayed on him. I continued my tickle torture both of us laughing.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" I was about to yell never when we heard the door open and froze. _Is that his parents?_ He got up quickly.

"Wait here Kevin." He scurried off to the living room.

"Ok."

"Hello mother, hello father." I heard Double D say from the living room.

"Oh, Edward, you're here." I heard a woman's voice reply. I decided to move closer to hear what they were saying.

"Of course mother, I did all the chores you told me to do. I also did the ones you asked me to do father."

"Good because you never do anything around this house." I moved closer to the door to see what was going on. _I she insane?! He does everything!_

"Y..you're right f..father." He looked down just as I peeked out the door. _No! You do everything here! Don't believe them, you're perfect!_

"Um I..I folded t..the laundry and m..made dinner."

"We ate out…" His father stated nonchalantly.

"Just throw it out, it probably tastes awful anyway."

I rolled up my sleeves subconsciously as I glared at his parents. _No way you just said that you crazy woman!_

"Such a failure of a son." His mother said as both his parents left the room. Double D stood there for a few minutes staring at the floor before slowly walking back to the garage.

"Hey, you ok man?" I asked worry clearly showing in my voice.

"I..I'm fine, b..but I think y..you should get home. I..It's getting late." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. He led me to the door but before I took a step out I turned to him.

"Don't believe what they said, you're perfect to me." He looked up to me with a surprised look on his face.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled ruffling his hat and left.

* * *

**A/N: **It's longer than the rest hehe and warning you now ch. 5 will be a bit short.

Plus we recently figured out where this story is going YAY!


	5. Why'd he say that?

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read!! I no like complaints!!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together!!! :D

I am so sorry this took so long to upload! Shool+play+being sick+the Holidays= To much to Fxcking do!!!! Sice it took so long and all the reviews were so nice You get two chapters!!! Yay!!!!!

* * *

Double D's P.O.V.

I was rushing back and forth as I tried to get the living room as clean as my mother wanted it. _I have to have the chores done before mother and father come home or they will be angry, and the living room has to be perfect._ I stopped and remembered what Kevin said as he left yesterday. I felt a warm blush creep across my cheeks. _Did he really mean that? Me perfect…? He was just trying to cheer me up, he didn't mean it._

"What did He mean by perfect though? I'm far from perfect." I shook my head and continued to clean. I turned around to clean one of the end tables and tripped on the leg of mother's precious coffee table. I fell and hit my head on the edge of it with a loud smack.

"Ow!! That hurts!" I glared at the table.

"I hate this table so much, but I really think mother cares about it more than she does about me…." I sat up and rubbed the spot softly. _Ouch...why did I even trip on it? I know it's there._

"Why can't I think straight?" I stood up and I caught Kevin riding towards his house. I thought of what he said yesterday. _What did you mean?_ I felt my cheeks burn up and turned away. _What's wrong with me? _Trying to forget I went back to dusting the end tables. _Why did you say I was perfect?_ These questions kept running through my head as I cleaned the living room.

I got everything perfectly spotless about twenty minutes later. _Well I'm finally finished…to bad my parents will only tell me that it's not clean enough and I'm worthless…I wish they loved me. _I wiped my eyes as the tears welled up. _I wished Kevin were here….wait.. What? I don't know why I would think that._

I looked out the window again and saw Kevin. Not paying attention to what I was doing I dropped my feather duster. _He's been confusing me. I'm not sure what to do about him. He's usually so mean to Ed, Eddy, and I now out of nowhere he's been so nice, to just me. I just don't get it._ I picked up the duster and started putting everything away. No matter what I tried to think of as I put things away I couldn't stop thinking of him. He just wouldn't leave my thoughts. _I have to get him out of my head. _I sighed.

"What's with you today, Edward?" I asked myself as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. _Maybe I've been cleaning too much. That must be it. _I washed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed the bruise above my eyebrow. _Did I hit the table that hard?_ I touched it lightly and flinched. _Ow…_

"I'll take care of it when I get home." I shrugged, grabbed my jacket, and left to do the shopping my mother asked me to get for the week.

* * *

**A/N: **Just letting you guys know this story is near its end!! O.O on my It's so sad!!! T.T

I'm no to sure how many chapters it will be...hehe But it sould be between 8 and 10...yeah

Added some Christmas stuff to this because of the season :3 I hope you guys have very happy Holidays!!!


	6. The Store

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read!! I no like complaints!!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together!!! :D

* * *

Double D's P.O.V.

I walked into the store and scanned the everything. I walked up and down the aisles searching for sticky notes. _Where are they?_ As I focused on a shelf I accidently bumped into someone and fell with a thud. _Ow…why am I so clumsy today? First the table now this._ I looked up as he turned around to see I ran into Kevin. _So this is where he was going_.

"Oh sorry man, are you ok?" He offered me a hand.

"Y..yea." I replied shocked. _I didn't think I would I would run into him here. _As he helped me up he saw the bruise above my eye.

"Whoa, that looks painful, what happened man?" He reached out and touched it lightly. I flinched and moved back.

"Sorry. What happened? Was it your parents? I swear it they did anything I'll hurt them!" he pulled up his sleeves as he spoke.

"N..no they didn't d..do anything. I..I fell while c..cleaning and h..hit my head o..on the table." I said and looked down. _Does he care that much that he'd attack my parents?_

"Oh…ok sorry about getting carried away. Does it hurt?" He said moving a little closer.

"Um…A little bit." A blush moved across my cheeks.

"You have to be more careful, promise me you will? " He smiled.

"I promise." I smiled back still red_ He's so nice to me_.

"Good." He ruffled my hat. _Why does he do that?_

"Um do you know where the sticky notes are?" I asked while fixing my hat.

"Why?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Um I..I'm uh buying t..them for my parents."

"Oh…ok, they're this way. Fallow me" He led me to the stationary aisle as he pushed his cart. I glanced at the cart as I grabbed a few packs of sticky notes.

"What are you shopping for?"

"Some stuff my mom asked me to get for Christmas dinner." He shrugged.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that! I don't have anything!" I paced franticly. _How could I forget it?!_

"Dude it's ok." He walked over.

"I haven't decorated, I need to get everything and plan…" I started rambling and freaking out.

"Dude!" he waved his hands in front of my face.

"There's so much to do!" I shook my head. _'Idiot, idiot, how could you forget!'_

"Dude calm down!" Kevin grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. I shut up and stared at him in shock. He let go of me slowly after a moment.

"Why don't I help you?" he smiled.

"N..no it's a l..lot of work." I shook my head.

"More of a reason for me to help you. Plus I'm already here and I don't mind helping. Come on man, let's get what you need." He smiled and grabbed his cart.

"O..ok.." We started to wonder around the store looking for stuff I needed. As we walked down the seasonal aisle Kevin picked up an elf hat.

"You should wear this." He said grinning.

"Why?" I looked up from some Christmas lights as he shrugged.

"It'll be cute." I felt myself blush and turned away.

"Y..you're just being silly." I heard him chuckle.

"I'm not being silly." I felt my cheeks grow warmer. _Change the subject!_

"W..what do you think of these lights?" I held up the lights I was looking at.

"I get it I get it change the subject." He chuckled and I saw him put the elf hat in his cart. We continued looking and after a while we got in line for the register.

"Will you be having Christmas dinner with your parents?" Kevin glanced at me.

"W..well uh um…" I looked away.

"Yes?"

"U..um I d..don't know."

"Why not?"

"W..we don't really g..get along that much."

"Oh? Why?" I looked down and he walked over to me.

"You ok man?" I nodded slowly.

"You can tell me what's bothering you." He smiled.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"You sure?" I stayed quiet for a minute. He smiled.

"You know you can talk to me if you ever need to." I gazed up at him surprised and he smiled at me. _When did he start being so nice to me?_ We bought our stuff and walked outside.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He asked helping me with some of my bags.

"Um alright you don't have to."

"I want to." He smiled and we headed to my house. Kevin walked me to my door.

"See you later man."

"Thank you for helping me." I said as I walked into my house.

"No problem." He smiled

"Goodnight." I added with a smile. He smiled and waved as I closed my door. I watched Kevin ride off from my window. I felt myself blush as I watched him.

"I think I like Kevin."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the two posts for today!!!


	7. I promised to fix it

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

I am so sorrryyy Dun hurt me! I haven't had a computor to work on until now! I've been writing all day! I'm working on the next chapter now! If I finish it's up TODAY if not for sure tomarrow! thank you all for the messages and reviews!

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

_I wonder what Double D's doing right now…_ I thought as I walked dowon the street. Then I was blind sided by a kickball to the face.

"Ow! Who kicked that?" I looked through my fingers as I held my face and saw Johnny running away.

"Come back here! I'm going to puond you!" I ran after him. After stuffing Johnny's head through the fence I went back to the game.

"What's up with you? You seem out of it." Naz asked.

"Oh nothing Nazz, just have some things on my mind." _I can't stop thinking about Double D._

"You sure? You didn't even see the ball coming at you." She gave me a questioning look.

"I'm fine I swear." _I can't tell her I've got Double D on my mind._

"Ok as long as you're fine…" She gave me one more questioning look and we went back to our game.

After awhile the score was 7 to 7. I was up. I watch the ball and in my vision I saw the Ed's walk by. I watched Double D as the ball rolled right pass me.

"Come on you idiot watch the ball!" Sarah yelled from first base.

"See you later guys I have stuff to do." I started walking away.

"No way! You can't leave! Kevin, we can win!" Nazz yelled from the sidelines.

"Sorry guys, I forgot about something I had to do at home and I don't want to get grounded." _I lie too much…_

I heard a few groans and Jimmy yell, "My turn!" The groans go louder.

I grabbed my bike and rode in the direction the Eds went. _Where did they go?_ Then I heard the same sweet voice I've longed to hear all day.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Eddy?"

"Of course it is sock head! This is a sure fire way to make some cash!" Came Eddy's harsh voice right back at him. I was fallowing the voices when I ran into a trash can flipped over my bike handles and landed on the warm unforgiving pavement. I groaned and stayed lying on the ground.

"Oh my Kevin, are you ok? Are you hurt?" I opened my eyes to see Double D staring down at me with worry in his eyes. _Wow Double D is adorable…wait a minute._ _It can't be…_

"Yea I'm fine." I got up slowly in a bit of a daze.. _That's why I've been thinking about him so much.__ I like him…wow him..a guy. I have a huge crush on a guy…_

"Are you sure? You hit the ground pretty hard." I nodded looked at my bike.

"Ah! My bike! Not again!"

"I'll fix it later, are you sure you're ok?" He put his hand on my back and my heart nearly stopped. _I'm perfect now that you're near me….I wish I had the guts to say that._

"I'm fine." I looked at Double D and smiled. He blushed. _Cute._

"Sock head we need to get back to work!" Eddy yelled destroying the atmosphere.

"But Eddy Kevin is hurt and his bike's broken and I promised to fix it."

"We have a scam to work on! All you ever do is fix his bike! He's probably faking it anyway! Just leave him here!" Ed picked up Eddy and swung him over his shoulder.

"Come on mister, they're busy. Let's go see Ralph's chickens."

"Ed put me down! Not again!" Ed laughed his very unique laugh as he carried him away.

We heard Eddy continue to yell and struggle until his voice faded away and they were gone. I chuckled.

"Ed sure is weird sometimes." He stared after his now long gone friends.

"Yeah he is and unpredictable." I limped over to my bike.

"Your leg, is it ok?" Double D fallowed close behind me.

"Oh it's fine; it's probably just a sprain or something. I'm a bit more worried about the cut on my head. I can feel it bleeding."

"Oh my where?" He tried to look me over but was too short. " I'll look at your injuries and fix your bike at my house. Tell me if you get dizzy."

"I will, thanks man." We walked to his house, the whole way he kept a close eye on me. When we go there he let me in and I put the bike in the garage. The sticky notes were everywhere again. _More?_ Double D then led me to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Take off your hat." Double D instructed taking things out of the kit. I took off my hat and saw some blood on it. _Can't be that bad._

"Well it's a small scrape and a bump, nothing too bad." He started cleaning it. I jumped.

"Ow. That stings." I tried show it really hurt. _Ow! Pain!_

"I'm sorry, you ok?" He bandaged it.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him which got me a smile in return. He continued and looked at my ankle.

"Yeah it's sprained and very swollen. Take off your footwear please." I gave him a funny look and took of my shoe and sock. He wrapped up my ankle and cleaned the last of my scrapes.

"There we are all done." He smiled at me as he started putting everything away. This time I blushed. _Oh man got to hide it. _I covered it up by rinsing my face.

"Thanks man." I dried my face with the towel he handed me. "You are a life saver." I smiled. _Good the blush is gone._

"I am not. I just like to help. Let's go fix your bike." I nod and fallow him to the garage. I grabbed the way-to-heavy-for-him tool box and sat it next to the bike.

"You know I could have carried that, your ankle's hurt."

"No, no it's ok plus that things like two times heavier than you."

"No it's not!" He squeaked as he yelled, blushed, and sat down to work.

"Am I destined to destroy this bike?" I sat next to him.

"By the looks of it, yes." We both started laughing and he dropped the wrench. _Still so cute._

"I got it." I bent down picking it up.

* * *

"No, it's ok I can get it." He said trying to get it.

"Too late I already got it." I chuckled. "Now the question is will I give it back?" I held it out of his reach.

"Come on Kevin, I need that to fix your bike." He reached for it but I kept it just out of his hands.

"You've got to reach for it Double D." I smiled.

"No fair you're taller!" He jumped for it knocking us both over.

"Woah!" I hit the ground with a dull thud and felt him land on me. _Twice in one day…new record._

"Kevin are you ok!" Double D got up and looked me over as I laid there.

"I'm fine." I sat up and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" He looked everywhere but in my eyes.

"Here." I handed him the wench. He looked me in the eyes and without thinking I closed the gap between us and kissed him. I heard the clang of the wrench hitting the ground. _Oh man didn't mean to do this this…He's going to hate me! Why hasn't he pulled away? Maybe… _I pulled him in more and he started kissing back. I melted. _I can't believe this is happening…I think that fall killed me and I'm in heaven. Please lets this be real._

* * *

**A/N**: Like?


	8. The Sticky Notes are up again?

**In Colaboration w/ Bleedingrose24**

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

Thank you guys sooooo much for the review on the last chapter :]

* * *

Kevin' P.O.V.

I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him. _If I'm dead I'm in heaven, if I'm in a coma don't wake me. _I pulled away to breathing heavily and looked him in the eyes. _This is it. How is he going to react…_

"K..Kevin I umm.." He was the brightest shade of red he's ever been.

"Y..yeah?" I gave a smile to hide my nervous shaking hands. _Please don't let that have been a fluke…_

"W…what was that about?" He looked down.

"Well..um Double D." _Don't lose it man just tell him! _I looked away. "I'm sorry.."

"Oh n..no don't be! D..do you l..like me?" He was looking everywhere but my eyes

I lifted his chin, "Look me in the eyes." He complied. "Double D it means I'm in love with you." _I just said it! Oh man oh man! I didn't shake or stutter did I? Please don't reject me to badly.._

"W..what?" His eyes showed how shocked he was.

"O..ok I get it. You d..don't like me that way. I'm s..sorry." I got up with tears in my eyes.

"N..no that's not what I mean at all." He grabbed my bandaged ankle and I fall.

"Ouch!" I grabbed it myself in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He moved next to me. "What did I hurt?" He was looking over my ankle.

"Look at me." He did as I asked. "What did you mean then Double D?"

"W..well I had no idea you w..would like me l..like that. I mean w..were guys a..and you really never liked me or my friends. A..and I r..really like you but th..thought something was w..wrong with me. I w..was just going o t..try and give up m..my feelings when you k..kissed me, but y..you kissed me a..and I was so shocked. I'm rambling aren't I?" he got redder with each word and my smile got bigger just the same.

"In the cutest way imaginable." I smiled and ruffled his hat making it fall off.

"No don't look!" He yelled covering his head.

"You're…you're blonde?" I couldn't help but stare.

"Don't look!" He rushed to put his hat on fumbling with it as he did.

"No no it's cute." I gently tugged the hat off. He grabbed for it.

"Give that back!" It's mine!" He had one hand over his hair and the other grabbing at the hat.

"But I like it let me look." I smiled keeping a good hold on his hat when he got a hold on it and began to tug.

"Y..you like it?" he stopped pulling. I nodded. "No one ever says they like it.. they just say it looks weird.

"I think it's cute." I smiled and pulled on the hat brining him closer.

"Really?" I smiled as he waited for his answer.

"Really." I ran my hand through it and twisted it between my fingers. "It's so soft." He looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed him softly.

We heard the sound of the door opening. Double D jumped and ran to the now open door.

"You're home early." He said not looking either of his parents in the eye.

"Forgot something…" His mother said as she walked right passed him, his father fallowed suit.

"Sticky notes again Edward" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "How many times have I told you about these sticky notes?" He hands rested on her hips as if they belonged there.

I moved closer to listen. _What does she mean by that? She writes them and puts them everywhere! This woman makes me want to hurt her! _I took a deep breath to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, I'll take them down." He looked up at her as she gave her lecture.

"You never listen." His father said with an exasperated sigh as he held his face in his hand.

"You really can't do anything right Edward." She grabbed a bag and they left like nothing happened. Like they didn't just tell their only child he was a failure. Like they didn't want to be there. Like they didn't care about their smart, amazing, cute, only son that "M mad for. _They disgust me more than any despicable creature on this planet._

"Are you ok?" I walked over and put my arms around his tiny frame. He nodded. "What do they mean about the sticky notes Double D.?"

No answer…

"What were they talking about?" He started to take them down. I grabbed his arm. "Double D talk to me please. I want to know what's wrong.

No answer…

"Double D please tell me what's going on here. He fidgeted a moment and looked up at me with watery eyes. I kisses him softly and pulled him into my arms.

"I..I don't want y..you to know.. I..I don't know how you'll react t..to it." He never onced looked at me.

"How do you know unless you try?" I smiled and played with his hair.

"I..I don't kn..know if I..I can." He looked at me with glassy eyes. He was shaky.

Why not? "I held him close.

I'm a…afraid of w..what you'll think o..of me." He cried softly.

"Come on why do they treat you like you did something wrong. Why would they make you take these down when they put them everywhere?"

"They didn't…" It was almost inaudible.

"They didn't what?" I got closer so I could hear him.

"W…write the s…sticky notes…" He looked up at me with teary eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **More to come! Next chapter will be up sometime in the next week!


	9. They Don't Deserve You

**Dedcated to Bleedingrose24: **She moved away and can't work with me anymore T.T

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

A/N 1: I'm sooooooooo Sorrrrryyyyyy This took so long! I'm even mad at me you deserve to be! SO much came up!

I'll try harder to get them up sooner! I hope you enjoy. For thos who review thank you soooo muuuuch! :]

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

I stood staring at him confused and dumbfounded._ What does he mean they didn't write them? They had to of, the writing differed between the ones signed mom or dad. They were almost always about chores and work, they only thing they ever talked to him about. If they didn't write them then wh... _I looked at him intensely. "Did you write them yourself Double D?" he didn't make a move, a sound, I couldn't even hear breath coming from his hidden mouth. I kept silent, my eyes burning into him. I knew the answer before I asked the question. He squirmed as if trying to break my gaze over him.

"Double D what aren't you telling me about the sticky notes?" My voice was low but demanding. He jumped at the sound. His shoulders were shaking, slightly, barely noticeable, but I saw every movement. He was crying, I couldn't see the tears but I knew. I knew with my entire being that tears were falling and I wanted to do everything to make them stop, kiss them away, hold him, comfort him, and show him all the love that he had been denied by the people that didn't deserve him as a son. He was broke. He tried to fill this void, rift, whatever you want to call it. With made up love and attention from his parents.

"You don't need to hide from me." I laced my arm around him and lead him to the couch he fallowed without a sound. "They don't deserve you. They can't see how perfect you are. You don't need to reach out for their love. I'll give you every ounce of love you will ever want. Don't look to them look to me. You don't have to work for my love and attention, just ask, just look at me, just stay close, just smile, just laugh, and just love me they way I love you. You will never be unhappy with me near and I am going to be there no matter what." I stroked his head softly as I spoke. His shaking slowed at each word I spoke it stopped by the end of my speech.. He had stopped crying. _He will always feel loved and needed with me. I'm going to put his pieces back together and make him happy. _I smiled as I kept him close. _I've made my resolution and am sticking to it. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, I'm in love with him._

"Do you really mean all that?" the voice came as an unbelieving whisper from the tiny frame next to me. He still didn't look at me and it didn't sound as if he had calmed completely from the crying. He wanted no needed a definitive answer. He needed a sure thing. Something that wouldn't fall through like everything with his parents had done for so long.

"Every word of it. I'm never letting you feel like this again. I want you to truly smile and be happy. You don't deserve to be treated like an unwanted house pet that they feed and take care of but nothing else. And if I ever get a real chance to I will tell you parents how vile and disgusting they are. How they don't deserve you and how you are they greatest thing in this life." I couldn't hide the sickened tone in my voice. He grabbed my shirt in his fist and looked up at me with red swollen eyes. I felt a pang shoot through my chest like a burning bullet. _I won't let this happen again._

"You would actually do that for me?" The astonishment showed in his bloodshot blue orbs as he stared not at me but into nothingness as he though and imagined it. His voice was shocked and disbelieving.

"If I had to I'd pound them. I've had to hold me self back from attacking them before." I smiled and ran my hand through his blonde locks. He was still shocked for a moment then a weak smile showed on his tear stained face.

"I'm going to make you forget everything about them, D. You'll only know my love and I don't care who sees or what they think. You've capture not only my heart but my very being. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I loved you. My heart is yours. You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. I'm yours forever and completely D" _Did I just say all that to him! Where did the nickname come from? Though I like it… _I tried to keep my fear and insecurity from my voice and face as I poured my heart into his hand and prayed he welcomed it.

* * *

A/N 2: Did you like? Let me know! Please review!


	10. What will I tell Him?

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**A/N 1: **Sorry! I know I take to long! Now that midterms are over I have a chapter for you! I hope you'll enjoy it. You rviews have really kept me going strong with this story and through some tough times! Thank you so much for keeping me smiling! I know it's kind of short but please enjoy!

**

* * *

****Double D's P.O.V.**

Kevin had left minutes after his confession, no, declaration. His mother had called him yelling about him being late, and the trash not being taken out. He hung up the phone and chuckled. "I have to go D, I'll come by tomorrow." He kissed me so lightly I hardly felt it, and left, making me feel lonely and needy. I didn't really want him to go. _If I asked him would he have stayed with me? _My mind was racing and I couldn't capture my thoughts. _I'll take the sticky notes down and go to bed._

I absentmindedly worked my way around the house pulling down the little yellow papers I had placed on the pale walls. I kept my mind blank so it would not wonder, but no matter how hard I tried one question slipped into my thoughts. _What will I tell him? _I pushed it away. But again like water slipping through cracks there it was. _What will I tell him?_ I pulled the papers off the wall faster every time the question came to me. _What will I tell him? _I didn't want to think about it yet. I pushed it away and continued my work. Halfway done again it was back. _What will I tell him?_

"I don't know!" I yelled allowed to silence the repeating question. "I'm too scared to think about this…" I rested my forehead against the wall, and closed my eyes. _How can I talk so openly like him? I'm too much of a coward for that. _I took a deep breath in with my eyes shut lightly. _What am I going to do? I'm not sure how I feel about all of this. _I was confused. Everything was thrown at me in a just the last few days. _I know I have feelings for him, but are they the same he has for me? _I was afraid to deal with things that I have never dealt with before. _I'm so scared. _I took another deep breath and stood up straight from the wall. _I'll finish taking the notes down, and then think it all over in bed._

After a painfully long hour each pale yellow paper was off the walls and in the garbage. I had finished. I told myself I would think this over when I was done, and had no more to do. _I can't put this off anymore. I have to figure this out. He deserves that._ Emotionally exhausted I made my way heavily up the stairs. In my room I changed and readied myself for bed, but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping much.

A laid down and covered myself. The reality hit me. _Someone knows my secret. That same person is I love with me, and I'm not sure if the feelings I have for them are the same as what they have for me. I don't want to be hurt…_

"I don't think I can do this." It was a whisper, a shaky whisper that penetrated the stillness of the shadowed and icy room. The moment the words broke the silence I felt my heart shatter. The pain flowed into every nerve and vein in my body. Then my heart reformed, it was stronger than before, but still full of fear and uncertainty. _What I feel for him is love. I can't doubt that. _I felt myself filling with warmth. _I can do this. I will tell him. _Not uttered out loud, but just a powerful as the will of a dying man._ My reform is made, and I will go through with it. The how will come later, but for now I will sleep._

My head swam with the memories of the day; the truth, the declaration, his touch, his...kiss. I lightly touched my lips. It was _my first kiss. _I shuddered at the thought. _Kevin was my first kiss. _I remembered every touch and caress then. _He meant everything he said to me._ The warmth from before was back, caressing me and wrapping around me tightly. The comfort from it soothed and coddled me, and soon my thoughts ceased. I drifted into a deep, luxurious, and dream filled sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: I know I said it would end with chapter 10, but the story ran away from me and I have a few more ideas! Please tell me if you liked it!


	11. Couldn't Sleep

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**A/N 1: **I beg my devoted readers not to hang me! I honestly had no time for anything! College is killing me….to many classes I suppose. Now it is spring break and I have a computer to work with; there is no stopping me!

* * *

**Double D's P.O.V.**

Not long after slipping into sleep I jerked awake in a cold sweat, my breath quick and shallow…_Nightmare. What was it about.? _I thought for a moment, all the memories from this evening attacked my thoughts…_Kevin..It was about Kevin leaving me alone. He would never do that to me. Would he? No..no he wouldn't. _Doubt filled my mind. I feared I would have to face my parents without Kevin. _I used to do be able to face them…but I can't stand in front of them on my own any more… _

With a soft sigh I tried to relax into my pillow. The warmth and comfort was gone; it was now replaced with fear and anxiety. _Will I be alone again? _I tried to find sleep, but this one thought filled my subconscious. _Why can't I just be happy for once? I know he cares for me…but I can't be happy…why, why do I have to be scared? _I curled into a ball and hid under my blanket, sleep did not take me. These thoughts rattled endlessly in my head as I tossed and turned. I tried to create a protective ball with my blanket, but nothing worked. I wanted my fear to leave me, but as many other things in life it did not happen.

I peaked at the clock some time later. _2:17 am. _I turned over trying to forget what the clock told me. I tried to believe it was lying to me. I tried to trick my brain that it was not afraid and I will not be alone. Just so I could get some sleep. The door opened. _Not now mother…pretend to sleep. Just pretend to sleep. _Soft steps made their way to the side of my bed. _Just go away… _The footsteps stopped. I tensed and prayed they would turn around and leave. They however did not. Someone touched my shoulder softly.

"Hey…D, you sleeping?" it was Kevin's voice. I turned over confusion filling my thoughts and eyes. He smiled, "I guess not." He sat next to me.

"How did you get in?" I asked with a groggy voice as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Basement window was unlocked" He shrugged and smiled. "I thought it would be a better idea then ringing the doorbell. I already think your parents are going to hate me. Why make it worse from the start?" he chuckled.

I cocked my head to the side mindlessly. "Do your parents just let you out whenever you want?" I sat up. _I've never met Kevin's family. I saw his mom at parent teacher night once. _I looked down thinking. "What's your family like?"

He looked at me for a minute while the question registered and his face softened, "They're a bit hard to explain." He thought for a minute. "My dad's strict and fun to be around. My mom's a little crazy and has an odd obsession with cooking. My sister…hmm" he searched for the right words. "Kat is just amazing. I'm really close with her. Would you like to meet them?" He looked at me with a soft smile.

"Umm w..would they like me?" insecurity grew on my face. _I'm afraid they won't. _I sunk into myself. "I don't know if it's such a good idea."

He ran his hand through my hair. "They'll love you D. Mostly Kat..She's a little weird." I nodded and gave a small smile. _He's right…I hope. _He leaned in, "I'll take you to my house later today." He placed a soft kiss on my head and stood. "Get some sleep." He moved toward the door.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to me expectantly. "Why did you come over here so late" I asked wanting an answer to stop my mind from wondering.

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled and with that he left. _Neither could I…_ I laid back down wondering if sleep would come.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I hope you liked it! I know it was short, but my chapters kind of are... O.o I plan on writing a lot so let's hope we get another chapter ready! yeah!

Reviews are my drug! They make me want to write more so if you review and I don't write I feel bad, so I have to. I know it's wierd.


	12. My Mother His Family

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**Double D's P.O.V.**

"Eddward!" the harsh voice shattered the still silence of the room and I awoke from my dreams with a jump. _When did I fall asleep? _"Why weren't you awake to make the coffee this morning" my mother continued to yell. Every sound that came from her mouth stabbed my ears. I covered them but this angered her more. "Don't you dare ignore me young man!" she swiftly moved to my bed and pulled me out of it by my arms. "You are to do as you are told! I have given you everything for sixteen years!" Her arm moved up to sap me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to come. It never did.

"Excuse me, but were you just about to hit him?" _Kevin?_ I opened my eyes to see Kevin holding on to my mother's raised arm. She stared at him in shock. "Well are you going to answer me?" he said no letting go of her arm.

She tried to jerk her arm away, "don't you dare tell me how to raise my child!" She screamed.

"Watch me." He smirked and took her free hand off of me. "D go get dressed." I nodded and did so. She stared in disbelief.

"You will take your hands off of me right now! I will raise my child however I see fit." She tried to fight him off and he kept hold of her arms with no problem. "Take your hands off of me!"

Kevin shook his head, "Not until he is outside. I will not allow you to hurt him anymore."

He kept his hold as I got ready.

"You have no say he belongs to me; I own him!" The words echoed on my room. _Own…that's how she sees it…_

Kevin's face filled with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you! You don't own a child you care for them!" I finished getting ready.

"K..Kevin?" he looked at me and the anger left his expression. He let go of my mother's arms and led me to the door. My mother made like she was going to protest and one glare from Kevin stopped the words she was going say from coming to light.

Before we stepped out the door Kevin turned to my mother, "You do not own him and you cannot have him. I will be back for his stuff." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Her jaw dropped and we left.

We walked silently towards Kevin's house. _What if he hadn't gotten there when he did? _He led me through a broken fence as s short cut. He stopped and turned to me. "Are you alright D?" Concern filled his eyes.

I thought silently for a moment. _How can I say this? _I smiled and nodded at him, "you took me away from her. I never had the courage to do it myself. You save me from her." I hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"How about we go to my house? I'll go back to yours later." he kissed the top of my head and with a slight blush I nodded. We started walking to his house again in a content silence with his hand wrapped softly around mine.

When we walked inside it was quiet. "I'm home!" he yelled. There was rustling upstairs and a girl with fiery red hair ran down.

"Oh my god! Kevin, is this the boy you've been so smitten with!" she ran up to me and hugged me. "He is so tiny and cute!" She looked me over as Kevin chuckled. "Oh look at those big blue eyes. I bet you're a blonde!" She pulled off my hat and I tried to reach for it. "I was so right" she said with a squeak. "You could pass as an adorable girl." I blushed against my will. _I look like a girl?_ I looked at Kevin and he shrugged. "Mama! That boy Kevkev's been obsessing over is here! Come look how cute he is!" Her smile was as big as Kevin's laughter. _Kevkev?_

"I'm coming!" came from the kitchen. A woman with bright blonde hair and emerald eyes rushed out taking dish gloves off her hands. She looked at me and I looked at her. She was beautiful. She was a mother. I waved and she smiled, "Kevin you sure picked a cutie." I blushed and Kevin smiled. "Come here sweetheart. Welcome to our family." She hugged me, it was warm, it was full of love, and it was a true mother's hug. I hugged back lightly. "I'm cooking and cleaning right now, but if you need anything just let me know hun." She smiled and was off to continue her job. _A real mother…that's what they're like._

"Ok so far I know you are Eddward, but you go by Double D, and Kevin just calls you D. I'm Kevin's sister Katherine, call me Kat." She smiled and looked at my hat. "You don't need it, but you can have your hat back." I took it but didn't put it on. She smiled at that.

"Thank you" I smiled. She winked and headed upstairs. I turned to Kevin and said, "you didn't tell me I was going to be mulled."

He smiled and came closer. "I thought it would be an interesting surprise. How about we go down to my room?" He pointed to a door. I nodded and we went into his room/basement.

I looked at him, "s..so you talked about me? A..and your family knows you like uhh" I blushed "boys?"

"I talked about you all the time. I couldn't help it." He smiled. "My dad's the only one I haven't told. My sister said she always knew and her and my mom apparently talked about it often." He shrugged. "I guess I knew myself. Just didn't admit it." He led me to the small couch in front of his television. _He talked about me._ I blushed. He smiled.

"Hey Kevin!" the door flew open and Naz walked in. "Oh hey Double D." I waved and she looked confused.

"Oh hey Naz, what's up? He looked back as she walked in.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the creek tonight. There's a party." She sat in between us. Awkwardly close to Kevin. _She has always liked him. _I looked away.

"Ah no thanks I've got some stuff to do tonight." He smiled oblivious to her attraction.

"Aww come on Kevin. Is this stuff more important than going to a party with me?" she batted her eyes at him. _Leave him alone! He isn't interested!_ I wanted to scream those works but I kept quiet.

He had a wide grin on his face and she smirked as if she won. "Sorry I've got stuff to do with D tonight." He shrugged.

"D? When did you shorten his nick-name? You don't even like the Ed's Kevin." She gave me an evil glare.

"That's where you got it wrong. I really like this Ed." He smiled at me. "Now are you done trying to get date?"

"Why won't you ever go out with me Kevin? You always have an excuse and this time it's Double D! Tell me why right now!" she stood up to yell at him. _Please tell her off. _I crossed my fingers.

"You really want to know?" She nodded vigorously. "I just don't like girls." He smiled at me. "I don't know what you were expecting of me Naz, but I'm gay." I was shocked. He just admitted something so personal like it was nothing. _I wish I could be so brave. _I smiled back at him, but I feared what Naz was going to say.

She gawked. "You mean you and Double D?" he nodded. "Eww dude gross! I can't believe you like dudes! I can't believe I've liked a gay guy! What the hell is wrong with your head!" she yelled constantly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the door. "Naz it's time you left." Kat was there and she did not look to happy. "Out."

"Fine I don't want to be in a room with two fags anyway!" She stomped out.

"Thanks Kat." Kevin sighed.

"She was bothering me. No one messes with Kevkev on my watch." She smiled and left. _Thank you Kat._

"A..are you ok Kevin." He smiled and laced his arms around me.

"I'm fine D. Are you ok?" he kissed my cheek and I nodded. "I'm going to leave you with Kat for awhile. Ok?" he smiled.

"Why?"

"I want to go get you stuff before dinner and that might take some time to do." He smiled. _I don't want you to go over there. _I looked down. He pulled me in tighter. "I won't be too long." I nodded and he took me to Kat who took me gladly.

He was out the door a few moments later. _Please don't be too long Kevin._


	13. Kidnapped?

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

**A/N1: **Thank you So much for the reviews! the make me smile! **Bloodandboneslove!** your review and message made me so happy! I think of myself as an amature writer and you made me feel like a pro! -dances- I can die happy!

* * *

As I stepped off my porch I finally realized all that had been happening and what I had done. _This is going to take some fixing. _My thoughts danced in my head. I had no idea how to go about fixing this mess. I just knew that I had my D. _My D, I like the sound of that. _I smiled as I walked along the lonely alley. My thoughts now pushed to the back of my head; that is until I heard Naz screaming at the top of her lungs from her backyard.

"God you won't believe it Sarah! I found out why he won't go out with _ME_!" I peaked over the fence to see a very anger Naz yelling into an extremely bored looking Sarah's face.

Sarah looked up at her and said, "Give it up Naz. We all know it's just because he doesn't want you. There is no other reason." She then gave Naz a small shrug.

Naz's face turned bright red and she screamed, "I HAVE THE REASON WHY HE DOESN"T LIKE ME, LIKE EVERY OTHER BOY IN TOWN!" Sarah was in shock and Naz calmed herself as much as she could. _Even if I liked girls I wouldn't date a chick that blows up all the time._

"Okay Naz then spill the beans. What's up with Kevin?" Sarah now looked very interested. _I guess I have to do damage control._

"Ok so I went to his house about twenty minutes ago. He was in his room but the odd thing was Double D was with him. I thought nothing of it and asked him out again. And as usual he said no…" She sighed at the thought. "But this time I got mad and asked why he never goes out with me and comes up with excuses to stay away from me!" _Wow she's winey. _I though as I continued to watch her rant.

"Well what did he tell you Naz?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Then he was like, 'Well I don't like girls,'" she said in a terrible impression of me. Sarah looked lost and confused and Naz gave an exasperated sigh. "He told me he was GAY!" she screamed the last word and Sarah started laughing hysterically.

"There is no way Kevin said that Naz!" she said between bouts of laughter.

"He did to! And Double D is he boyfriend! That's why he was there! I'm telling the truth!" She pleaded with Sara to get her to believe her.

"I just can't see Kevin liking guys. I'd believe it with Double D, but the Ed's have been in my brother's room all day Naz." _Oh thank you Ed…_

Naz was getting more frustrated by the second. "Why don't you believe me?"

Sarah shrugged, "I just don't see Kevin saying that."

That was my queue. I hopped the fence in record time. "Now Naz, why are you spreading rumors about me?"

Naz jumped and Sarah laughed. "Wow Naz I knew you were loud, but not that loud."

"Shut it Sarah. It isn't a rumor! You told me this less than an hour ago! You admitted you were into guys and that Double D is your boyfriend! Why would I make that up?" she looked at me like she had just won a war.

I smiled at her. _I have the perfect reason. _"May because I finally told you to stop asking me out. I mean how many times does it take for you to realize I don't like you? And now you're going to come up with a crazy story that I told you I was gay so you could make yourself feel better? Come on Naz. I thought you were a better person than that." I gave her and Sarah a sincerely hurt look. Naz was speechless and livid all mixed into one.\

"Wow Naz, I can't believe you would do that to poor Kevin. Just because he turned you down. You need to grow up and get over yourself." Sarah said as she got up. "I'm going to tell everyone you lied about Kevin." With that she was gone.

_She is pissed. _I smiled at her and she blew up, "You are such an ass! Now I'm the bad guy! Why not just tell everyone the truth like?" She hit my arm as hard as she could. _Ouch…that kind of hurt._

"Listen, when I fix them mess I'm in I'll tell everyone the truth. I will not, however, let you do that for me. I will be the one to tell everyone, and it will only be when Double D is fine with it. Right now there are some things that need more attention than telling everyone about our relationship." I stood my ground.

"Then why did you just lie to Sarah to make me look bad?" She glared at me.

"Insurance. If I make it so no one believes you I won't have to worry about it. I'm sorry Naz but this is the way it's going to be for a little while. Bare with me okay?" I smiled and she sighed.

"Fine, but you tell everyone the true. And you tell everyone you lied about your story to Sarah!" I smiled and nodded. _That's done and over with._

"I promise. But I have to go." with that I was back over the fence and on my way to D's house. _Now, to deal with his parent's anger. I hope they don't try to sting me up…_

I took the long way because I didn't want to see that woman's face. Even thinking about her made me angry. How could she treat someone so perfect like gum on the bottom of her shoe? He's been alone for so long. Why didn't anyone see the sticky notes were a cry for help? I wish I had noticed before. He was always crying for help. Poor D. I will never leave him alone like his parents did.

As these thoughts flew through my head and into my subconscious I made it to Double D's house. Both cars were there. I sighed. _You can do this Kevin. _I inched my way to the front door and knocked. His father opened the door a few seconds later and his mother screamed.

That's when I noticed the cops inside. She yelled, "That's the boy who attacked me and kidnapped my son!" Confusion hit me. _Kidnapped? _

"Stay right there!" I never moved. The cops had a hold of me and put me to the ground. "Where is Eddward?" They pulled me to my feet now cuffed.

I didn't fight back. "I never kidnapped him. He's with my sister at my house." I looked at hi mother who was now smiling.

The cop pulled me over to her. "I suppose you didn't hurt this nice woman as well." Her arms were full of bruises and she had a black eye. All D's mother did was pretend to cry.

"I swear I never hit her!" They began to read me my rights as they put me in the back of the squad car, but I just ignored them. _The lying bitch is getting me arrested._

I leaned my head on the back of the front seats and sighed. "I'm sorry D."

* * *

**A/N2: **I really hoped you like this one! I have more to come. This story has taken a mind of it's own.


	14. A Whisper and a Promise

Warning: BoyxBoy~~

Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**A/N1: **I think I might have an idea where this story has run off to! Yay! Still no idea how many chapters it will be . sorry! Sorry it's kind of short! I'm writting this half asleep and hopped up on soda and pizza! yeah! Time for bed!

* * *

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

The ride to the police station was quiet. The officer driving kept his eyes on the road occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror and giving me a nasty look; while the officer sitting to his right turned around to give me a blatant dirty look. I sighed and cast my eyes out the window. Everything in my line of vision was a blur. _If only they knew the truth. I wouldn't be the one cuffed and in the back of this car._

Sometime later, I wasn't exactly sure how long the ride was, we pulled into the station and I was pulled out of the car. _Ouch, that wasn't to gentle. _I was then pushed through the halls of the station into a small gray room. The door closed behind me. _Click. And now it's locked._ A metal table sat in the center, four chairs around it, and a two way mirror to my left. _They need a decorator…_ I sat down shaking my head _I never thought _I _would think like that._

I waited a few minutes staring into space before a balding middle aged man walked in. He sat down and took out some papers. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Kevin Preston. I'm Marcus Green. Kevin, do you have anything to say about what you are being accused of? This is a serious crime. Do you understand that?" He looked at me sternly.

I sighed. "Sir, not to be an 'unruly teen,' but one; I'm not an idiot, and two; you are legally not permitted to speak with me because I do not have a parent or an attorney present." With that I ended my sentence and he stared at me mouth agape.

"I'm not here to make you talk Kevin. I'm not even a detective, I'm a counselor. I was asked to interview you for your mental state. You have been accused of many things and this can have adverse affects on a young mind." He smiled like nothing was wrong, like I wasn't in a police station, like I wasn't being accused of who knows how many serious crimes. I knew what he thought of me. I knew he believed that woman's lies. He thought I was a piece of trash. He hopes I get convicted so I can never harm another defenseless woman, kidnap another child, and whatever else I'm guilty until proven innocent of. _I will prove to everyone that I save D from that woman. I will show everyone that I have done nothing but love him._

I clenched my fists. "I know what you think of me. You've heard what I'm being _accused _of. To you I'm guilty. I know how these things go. You come in here and try to play nice, get me to talk, and then leave to tell everyone I'm unstable and need professional help that you can't provide. How about we spare each other this dance dude? Just go out there and tell what you had rehearsed before you stepped through that door and saw me." He was quiet or maybe it was speechless. _I read him like the book that he is._ I was pissed. I didn't care if I was called unstable, crazy, or even neurotic. _I just want to see D. he's probably confused and terrified right now._

Mr. Green moved as if he was going to speak but decided against it. He looked at me pointedly and moved to speak again. Nothing. I smirked at him. _I win counselor._ I smirked as he stood abruptly and collected his things. He moved quickly and pushed the door open quickly moving through it.

The door swung wide if not hitting the wall. Then I saw him. D was being ushered by the police to his mother's open arms. He walked slow taking as much time as possible to get to her. When he was in her arms our eyes met. He smiled at me, I smiled back. Then him mother whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. I stood quickly, my chair slipping to the ground with a loud bang that went unheard to my ears. My hands were on the table ready to throw it out of my way. Still whispering she glanced at me and smirked before the door closed and locked with the unmistakable _click._

I sunk to the floor forgetting my fallen chair. _I can't protect him from her… _My breath hitched. "I'm so sorry D." My eyes burned, tears blinding my sight as they spilled. _I will fix this._ "I promise."

* * *

**A/N2: **I know it's sad! I'm sorry! I tried really hard to keep Kevin in character in this. I think he was OOC a bit though hehe oopsy. Sorry but the next chapter may be just as sad no maybe upsetting? I'm not sure how you'll react! O.O Thank you all so much for feeding my review addiction!


	15. I Want to Stay

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**A/N1: **I honestly had some trouble writing this chapter…Just the beginning of it though. I couldn't figure out how to start it hehe sorry! That's why it wasn't up yesterday. I'm thinking of opening up requests, just for KevinxDouble D for now. What do you guys think? Should I? Or rather would you put in a request? Let me know! Oh and I hope the last names I'm giving Kevin and Double D fit…they don't have their own.

This chapter overlaps with the last one a bit! Just letting you know! You will now know what the mother has said! Dun Dun Dun!~~~

Enjoy this chapter~~3

* * *

**Double D's P.O.V.**

_What's going on? _Confusion and fear overflowed my thoughts as two police officers, followed closely by Mrs. Preston, opened Kat's bedroom door. _Did something happen to Kevin?_ I thought standing up. Then the officer said it. It turned me into ice. I barely heard him as he spoke.

"What on earth did you just say?" Kat asked standing up and coming between the officers and me.

"We are here to take Eddward Sullivan back to his family." He looked passed her to me. "Have you been harmed by these people in any way Eddward? Kevin can't hurt you anymore. We have him at the station." My mind went blank. _Huh? _Kevin was at the station?_ Why?_ My mind finally caught up with what they were saying. _Oh no…He's been arrested._

"What are you saying?" Kat chimed in anger in her voice. Her mother grabbed her shoulder lightly to calm her.

"Honey, they're accusing Kevin of kidnapping Eddward." It was quiet but I heard every word. My blood stopped pumping. Maybe it was my heart that just stopped beating. I wasn't sure. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Who would do thi…oh no…mom. _Realization hit me andI somehow knew she would retaliate after what happened this morning.

"Like hell Kevin would do that!" She turned and stared daggers at the officers and in an ice cold tone I never expected she could use she stated, "My brother would never hurt Double D in any way and you chose the wrong family to accuse." She looked to her mother and asked a silent question. She gained a nod in response.

"You two are not the ones accused, but if you wish you can come to the station. Eddward we're going to take you back to your family." He grabbed my shoulder lightly. My mind was blank. I let the officers lead me outside. The clouds forming in the sky mirrored my thoughts as I walked under them. I was put in the squad car and as the car inched away I saw out of the corner of my eye Kat getting in the driver's seat of her car as her mother got in the passenger seat on her cell phone.

_Why would you go this far? You can't hate me this much. _The ride to the station felt like it took several hours. I wished that it had. My thoughts halted as the car stopped and the officer got out. _I don't want to go in there. _He opened my door but I didn't move.

"Eddward." My eyes snapped up to him. "We're here. How about we go see your family now?" he smiled at me as I slowly got out.

"I don't want to go in there…" I glanced at the building that loomed over me. _She's in there._

He patted my shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, Kevin's locked up. He can't get to you." There was a pang in my chest at the words 'locked up.' I stared at the building. _What have I caused? I have to tell the truth._

"It's not that…" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Good, then let's go inside." He gently pushed me by the shoulder and led me inside. "You get to see your mom and dad now!" he boomed leading me through the halls. _I don't know what to say. _I dropped my head and slowed my pace as he led on. _No, I'm just too much of a coward to say it._

I looked up just in time to see my mother kneeling down for a hug. My pace slowed to a crawl when I saw her. I hated this woman more than ever. I didn't want to see her let alone hug her. When I was in front of her she hugged me. I left my arms flat against my sides. A man walking quickly caught my attention. Then I saw through the door the man left open in his wake. I smiled. _He's okay._ He smiled back.

Cool breath hit my ear as I heard my mother say, "You're all mine now." My eyes went wide as she whispered. "And if you don't tell the cops what I tell you to tell them I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." I saw Kevin stand as the door in front of him slammed shut. She was smirking at him and said, "Now be a good boy and do what mommy says." I started shaking. My thoughts blurred in fear. _What am I going to do…_

Then I heard it. "Who the hell do you think you are?" It was Kat. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My mother stood and began playing the victim.

"I don't know who you think _you _are, but I am trying to see if my son is alright after being kidnapped." She sobbed. It was a fake sob, but it was a good one. _Too bad she's trying to get sympathy from the wrong people._

"Oh? Really? Because he was just talking to me. He was sitting next to me in my room! Of his own free will!" My mother turned white as Kat reddened.

"I have nothing to say to the family who took my child from me!" she turned from them. All white my father continued to read his paper. I expected Kat to explode but she was cut off.

"How dare you accuse my family of such things!" Mrs. Preston's voice echoed down the halls. Anger poured off of her as she spoke. "Too bad for you we have the first and only witness here, and my lawyer is on his way. He is the wrong man to do this to." Her eyes narrowed. _I have to speak up. _She looked at me and smiled. "Honey would you like to tell them what happened today?"

I looked around at all the faces staring at me. I shook. My eyes landed on my mother. _What can I do… _Glare burned into me and made me freeze at the same time. _I want to see Kevin… _I looked down and my shoulders shook. Tears were falling. _When did I start crying? _I wiped my eyes but the tears kept falling. To everyone's surprise it was Kat and Mrs. Preston who came to comfort me. They hugged me and patted my head softly.

"Hun what's wrong?" she asked quietly. I looked at her my eyes red and vision blurry. She smiled at me and gave me a slight hug. "You can tell me D." I softened at the use of Kevin's nickname for me. I looked up at her one last time.

"I..I'm scared to be w..with my mother." The tears fell and I continued to hold on to Kat for dear life, partly because of fear and because of sadness. "I want to stay with Kevin." my voice was shaky and trailed off into sobs as the two women held me close. _I want to be with him…_

* * *

**A/N2: **Ok so there that on is... hehe


	16. Tell You Everything

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. If I did Kevin and Double D would be together! :D

**A/N: I** know this took forever and I'm sorry. Writters block sucks!** Important! **I am thinking of opening up requests for KevinxDouble D and I want to know what you think. Message me or put it in a review, just let me know!

**This is not Beta'd. There are mistakes and I know it. You don't have to keep telling me. k'thanks! I know how to spell follow...I just type the A for some reason...**

* * *

**Double D's P.O.V.**

All I felt were the two women's arms on me as the tears fell. Their comfort was not enough. I needed Kevin with me. I needed his smile, his calming words, his arms around me, his love. In that moment I felt so alone. There were people holding me and there was yelling all around me, but I could no longer feel those arms and the yelling never made a noise in my ears. I just let the tears fall slowly as I stood there.

"What is going on here?" was the simple sentence that snapped me out of my trance. It sounded like Kevin, but it was…. _Mature? _I turned my head but didn't look up. There was definitely a new presence in the hallway of the precinct. My eyes fell on a pair of leather shoes. _The lawyer?_

I felt a pair of the arms that were holding me break away. Now that they were gone I realized they had been their quite a while. I felt cold without them or maybe it felt empty. I was not sure which it was but I shivered at the loss.

"I'm so glad you made it!" That was Mrs. Preston's voice. I lifted my head more to view my surroundings once again. I made sure to skip the spot where my mother stood fuming. I turned my head to find Kat smiling at me. Her smile was not mirrored in her eyes. _Pity? No…genuine sadness. _That is what I found in those eyes. I continued to turn my head until my eyes landed on Mrs. Preston.

Her arms were wrapped around someone. She was covering his face so I could not make out what he looked like. _This is the Lawyer then?_ I stared at them for a moment until pulled away from the hug. I looked him over cautiously. He wore a deep gray suit with a blue button up shirt and black tie. _He must be a lawyer. _I continued my gaze upward and my eyes went wide. _Red hair. _That explains the hug. _Mr. Preston… _I stared for another moment as he soothed his wife. She was so small compared to him. _"Kevin looks like him."_

"He does, doesn't he?" The whisper came from my side. I turned to Kat in confusion. _Did I say that out loud?_ She smiled at my confusion and nodded in a silent answer to my question. My face warmed slightly at this and I wiped away the tear streaks still left on my face to hide it. I could feel her smile; this time it was real.

I breathed out. I could not help but be relieved now that Kevin's father was here. I had no idea why, but I trusted that he would save Kevin, and maybe save me. I looked at him again and our eyes met for a moment before I looked down.

"Why on Earth is my son being accused of kidnapping this young boy?" He stepped forward as he spoke. I tensed when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I snuck a look upward and he looked back at me with a small smile. I relaxed when I saw that smile. _Just like Kevin's._

"Because your son kidnapped my sweet boy and you've all brainwashed him into thinking otherwise!" My mother's booming voice shattered the littler calm that I had regained since Mr. Preston had arrived.

The next thing that happened caused every jaw in the room to drop. Mr. Preston laughed. It was slight and not very loud but it was a laugh. He squeezed my shoulder before stepping between me and my parents.

"My son would have no reason to kidnap his friends. By what I've been briefed with it seems your son is very unhappy with you as parents. We are going to ask Kevin and Eddward here some questions and then we will see what happens." He smiled and my mother and she scowled at him.

"I will be present with my son then." She looked at me and I shrunk "I will as well" My father finally spoke. I gripped Kat tightly. _Speak now! You have to, you coward… _No words came from my lips. I really was a coward.

With that thought swimming in my head we were ushered into the interrogation room next to the one Kevin was in. I was seated in between my parents with a police officer and Mr. Preston across from me. Kat and Mrs. Preston must have gone into Kevin's room because they did not follow us in. _You have to speak up in this room Eddward._

Mr. Preston sighed "Eddward, would you like to tell us your side of the story?" He looked at me softly when I looked at him.

Before I got the chance to nod my mother whispered in my ear "If you don't do as I say I will get Kevin put in prison." I froze at her statement and she smiled and added "Now will you be mommy's good little boy?" I couldn't do anything.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Tears still streaked my face when I heard the door open. I didn't move, or look at who it was for that matter. I didn't move until I felt arms around my neck. _Kat. _I hugged her back tightly and looked to see my mother smiling. Her smile confused me somewhat and she sat down and motioned for us to do the same.

"Your father is next door questioning Eddward and his parents." She seemed happy at this but I went stiff when his parents were mentioned. _Oh no…_

I sighed and shook my head. "He shouldn't be anywhere near that woman." My mom and sister looked at me questioningly. "He's terrified of her. She'll manipulate him with fear." I looked at each of them and said "You both need to be over there. He needs support right now and I can't be there. So go." _Now. _

They both stood and the door was buzzed open by some unseen officer but before they could go completely through the door I spoke. "Kat…" she looked back at me knowingly.

"I know baby brother. I will." She smiled and the door slammed and that _click _echoed through my body once again. _You can do this D._

**Double D's P.O.V.**

Mr. Preston was looking between me and my mother when the door opened once again. It made me jump, or was it the hand my mother put on my back. I think it was her hand because when I saw Mrs. Preston and Kat smile at me I relaxed and smiled lightly at them.

"Kevin wanted us over here." Kat said as she walked over to me. I looked up at her as she leaned down and hugged me. "Kevin says he loves you." She whispered to me and I smiled and hugged her back tightly before she stepped away. _Courage. _I smiled.

I turned back to Mr. Preston and the now very confused police officer and smiled. Then I turned to my angered mother and said, "To answer your question, no." My mother smiled and Mr. Preston sighed.

"Well if you don't wish to speak." He stood up with the police officer. I shook my head and stood as well.

"I was answering my mother's question. She asked if I would be 'mommy's good little boy.' I said no to her, not you. I want to tell you all of what happened today." They nodded and sat back down and I imitated their movements. As soon as I was back down I felt my mother clench her well-manicured nails into my shoulder. I yelped and ripped my arm away from her before she could whisper more lies to me.

"I…I'll uh start at the beginning." I started. I felt both of my parents' eyes drilling holes into the sides of my head. I squirmed under the feeling. "I uh woke up later than normal because I couldn't sleep the night before." I looked at my mother as the officer recorded what I said in his notebook. She didn't look back at me. _Is she scared? _I smiled at this. _Now you know how you make me feel._

"So you woke up late?" Mr. Preston urged and I nodded and went to continue.

"My mother woke me up because she was angry about me not making her morning coffee." I felt my mother tense next to me. "This has happened before, but this time she was really loud so I covered my ears. I guess that made me made so she grabbed me and yanked me off my bed." I saw Kat and Mrs. Preston stiffen.

I sighed and looked away from everyone before I continued with "She raised her hand to hit me but Kevin stopped her. He got me to get dressed and we left. He never kidnapped me. My mother just wanted to cover her tracks and make sure she kept her servant boy." I breathed a shaky breath and looked back at everyone in the room. Mrs. Preston was smiling with Kat, The officer was giving dirty looks to my parents as he continued to write in his notebook, and Mr. Preston had a smile of satisfaction dancing across his face. When my eyes finally fell on my parents my mother was shaking with her hands clenched in her lap as my father stared blankly at her.

"Well it looks like there is nothing here against my son." Mr. Preston spoke as he stood slowly. "We will continue our report with Eddward to see if legal action should be taken against the two of you." He gathered his things and moved to the door.

"Wait." It was quiet but everyone was looking at me. I smiled, "I'd like to file for emancipation." I looked at Mr. Preston and he nodded before everyone but my parents left the room.

Kat and Mrs. Preston both were hugging me and telling me that I did the right thing and they were proud. I smiled and hugged them back as Mr. Preston watch he wife and daughter while he smiled.

The police officer that recorded in his notebook opened the door to the room Kevin was in and said some words I couldn't hear. Then Kevin was stepping through the doorway with a sly smile on his face. I smiled at him and before I knew it I was standing in front of him. He looked at me then his dad as if making a choice. He must have made it because the next thing I knew I was wrapped in his arms and his lips were on mine like they were suffocating and mine were the only oxygen left on the planet.

That gasps and stares went unnoticed as he twisted his finger in my hair and pulled me in. I fell into the kiss and it was the only thing in knew.

* * *

**A/N: **Will update soon. Should be one or two chapter left! yay!


	17. Celebrate

**Warning: BoyxBoy~~**Dun like? Then Dun read! I no like complaints!

**Pairing:** **KevinxDouble D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't, have not, and will never own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. I can only dream right?

**A/N #1: **Hey everyone! I know it has been forever and I can explain! So before you kill me, I take a note from Double D and explain! Ok, so school has been killing me slowly along with work. I also am happily engaged! Yay! My sister had a baby! I love her so much :] But my sister is crazy and moved out of state and left my family with my niece. I had to deal with all of that on top of school and work. I have been getting my life together but thinks keep coming up. But now that I have it mostly under control I am giving you the final chapter of sticky notes!

If you guys are interested, I was thinking of opening requests. Anyone? Huh? Let me know!

**This chapter will be in third person!**

* * *

In that instant there was no one but Kevin and his D, and nothing else mattered to them. The kiss was not hungry or needy it was slow and tender. Neither boy could tell you how long it lasted. A few seconds? Maybe minutes? Only guesses could be made later. The kiss ended as abruptly as it has started when Double D jumped at the sound of some one's throat being cleared.

Both boys looked at the people surrounding them. Kat had a goofy smile on her face while Mrs. Preston was looking to her left at her husband. The two then looked at him, he was wearing an unreadable expression and Kevin visibly tensed.

"Uhh….so" Kevin had no idea how to put his thoughts into words. He wanted to shout out to everyone that he was madly in love with the boy in his arms, but seeing his father made is brain shut down and no words would come out. Him and Double D both just stood there.

What happened next terrified everyone. No one knew how to react to the fact the Mr. Preston was laughing, again. This was a real laugh; loud, booming, and free. It was nothing like his laugh toward Double D's mother. Kat, Kevin, and Double D gapped at him. He laughed like that for about a minute before Kevin got angry.

"What the hell is so funny!" he yelled over his father's laughter. It stopped then. Everything was quiet and Kevin's father looked at him for a second before turning to his mother.

"I openly admit that I owe you $20" he said before both fell into more laughter. Kat had a confused look on her face for a moment before giving in and joining her parents. Kevin and Double D looked at each other and Double D shrugged at Kevin.

"Would anyone be willing to let me in on this little joke?" Kevin sighed as he looked at the three that seemed to be laughing at his expense. It took a few moments before the three had calmed down enough to speak.

"I can't believe you took that seriously." It was Kevin's mother who spoke first. She was looking at Mr. Preston and he smiled.

"A bet is a bet." He shrugged at her. Then it was Double D's turn to laugh.

"D's got it!" Kat yelled and giggled. Kevin scowled at her. Then it clicked. His Jaw dropped and he looked between his parents as Double D and Kat laughed.

"Did you two _SERIOUSLY _bet on my sexuality!" the laughter started again. Kevin let his head fall as he flushed.

"This just means they're fine with it." Double D told him from his side and smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back and looked at his family who were finally calming down. They all smiled and everyone seemed content.

"Let's go home." Mrs. Preston spoke. And they left then.

When they were home Kevin's parent's decided it would be ok for Double D and Kevin to share the basement and they would all go collect Double D's things together when all the paperwork was filed and approved. For now the few items of clothing would have to do. No one knew that Kevin whispered that Double D could wear his clothes whenever he wanted. No one even noticed Double D's blush.

"It's been a long day, how about a nap?" Kevin asked when everyone left the room. There was no disagreement there and Double D nodded. He was tired. The two made their way to the basement hand in hand.

Kevin pulled Double D down on the bed with him and kissed him softly. Air became a necessity and they pulled away and curled around each other.

"Good night D." Kevin said as he kissed the top of Double D's head. Double D gave a content sigh and snuggled closer.

"Good night." He whispered and the both of them fell asleep.

Double D woke up because it was cold. I was cold because Kevin was gone. Double D sat up and looked around. I was almost dark. There was no sign of Kevin so Double D moved to get off the bed. That's when he saw it; the simple yellow paper on the wall. A sticky note. He pulled it off and read it.

_Hey D,_

_I hope you slept enough._

_I'm in the woods at Sarah's party._

_I want you to come Celebrate with me._

_Take my bike_

_Love, Kevin_

Double D smiled and got up. He walked up the stairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Preston was washing the dishes.

"Oh Eddward! Are you hungry? I have left overs" She smiled and he smiled back.

"No thank you. Kevin wants me to meet him at Sarah's party." She nodded and pointed to the back door.

"His bike is back there honey." He said thank you and went out the door.

Double D grabbed the bike and started riding to the usual spot in the woods that the others would hold parties that Eddy always wanted to go to.

Double D road up to the spot and slowed down as people came into view. He could see Kevin sitting with Rolph and Jonny. Kevin hadn't noticed him and he smiled. Sarah, who was getting a drink, did notice him though, and she furrowed her eyebrows and ran through the small crowd to Kevin.

"Kevin! Double D has your Bike!" Everyone stopped then. All eyes went to Double D sitting on Kevin's Bike between two trees. Kevin stood up and everyone filed in to get a closer look.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all chanted.

"Run Double D!" Ed and Eddy had burst through the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Double D just sat there on the bike as everyone chanted while Kevin made him way over to him. Kevin got up close and touched his hair.

"You aren't wearing your hat." Kevin smiled and he blushed. Everyone there was confused but continued watching. Kevin threw his own hat to the ground. "Now I'm not either." Double D smiled now and ran his own fingers through Kevin's hair.

"You wanted me to take your bile on purpose." He said looking into Kevin's eyes.

"It was the only way to get them all to look when I did this." Kevin said before he leaned down and brought their lips together.

The two knew they were being watched. They knew there were gasps, shouting, and cat calls from behind them. They knew it; they just didn't care about any of it. They had been brought together through some interesting circumstances and they wanted to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N#2: **Well that's it guys! I hoped you liked it! It's over now I have no more stories.


End file.
